


To Meet the End

by MachineryField



Series: Xenoblade.... 3! [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Standing on a high point in unfamiliar land, Melia meets a Telethia that may just be the key to saving her people.
Series: Xenoblade.... 3! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874548
Kudos: 17





	To Meet the End

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely connected to the other fic in this series, but if you don't want to read that one a tl;dr for it is worlds merged somehow, Alvis thought it was fun so it didn't get fixed

When Shulk had returned to them all, with news that the world would be _stuck_ in a melded mess of three universes simply because Alvis was _bored_ , Melia had nearly broken her staff in half. She was, however, quick to try and see the bright side. As long as these worlds were connected, she could meet with this Endbringer. Perhaps see if there was something it could do for her people.

Sitting passenger in a Skell (the High Entia havres unable to make it so far and Melia was still banned from using Junks after the Shoulder debacle), she couldn’t help but stare out. The people of Mira called this section of their land Noctilum, the four people in two Skells specifically heading to a place known as the Divine Roost.

“Empress Melia, we have noticed the cat seems to have your tongue.” L, the alien being who had mentioned the Telethia they were on their way to see, spoke and pulled her from her staring at the scenery. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, L, thank you.” She shook her head, once again looking out the Skell. “It is simply odd, knowing there is a Telethia on your planet.”

The Telethia… the secret truth of what her people had once been, and were turned into once again. Mindless beasts used by Zanza in an attempt to gather the Ether of the beings he himself had created on Bionis… Left to wander, barely aware of their old lives while the High Entia who had escaped this fate had to try and rebuild.

If there was a Telethia on Mira, that was sure to hold some meaning. What the meaning was, Melia did not know, at least not yet. She would meet this beast, and she would try and find an answer for herself.

She just hoped the answer would not be one she regretted learning.

Soon enough, they had reached the highest peak, and Melia exited the Skell, telling L to wait for her. It seemed Tyrea was doing similar with Cross, moving to stand next to her sister as they stared up at the sky, their feet unsteady.

The Telethia soon spotted them and came closer, but Melia did not flinch. No longer was she a girl who flinched away from the Telethia in Makna Forest, nor was she the girl who had to hold back tears as her brother sacrificed himself for her sake. She was Melia Antiqua, Empress of the High Entia, and she was going to save her people, no matter the cost.

“Be careful, don’t do anything foolish.” Tyrea’s voice was sharp as always, as she stared the giant beast down. “Remember what losing you would mean for our people.”

“Do not worry, Tyrea. I know what I risk.” She stood tall as the creature bent its head towards her.

And that was when she almost felt as if there was a connection, a feeling she could not shake. She held out a hand to the side, and allowed it to rest on the side of the creature’s head, eyes closing for a moment as their foreheads touched. The Telethia meant her no harm, and she meant it none in return.

“Were you once a High Entia?” Her voice was quiet as she spoke. “Or were you a Telethia that has always been?”

“Perhaps…” Tyrea spoke, though her voice was softer than before. “It has no relation to the Telethia of our homeland. Is it possible this world simply… came to have them?”

“I am unsure.” Melia did not open her eyes or move her head. “If they came to be naturally, why are there not others?”

“I…” Tyrea looked away. “I did not think about that.”

“Mmm, it’s fine.” If it wasn’t for this connection she felt, she would wonder the same. “Tell me then, oh Endbringer, will you be the key to saving our very race?”

\--

“Ah, Empress Melia has returned! We are happy to see you are in one piece!” L smiled as Melia once again entered the Skell, moving to the makeshift seat that had been made for her. “Was the Endbringer’s bite worse than its bark?”

Melia stared blankly at L for a moment. “...The Telethia did not attack, if that is what you mean to ask. In fact…” She looked out towards where the creature was now flying to. “I would like to come back another day. That Telethia… I truly believe the future of my people is retained within the mysteries of the being.”

L hummed and nodded, saying something about a race known as Orpheans, and how Melia should speak with them. But at the moment, the words barely connected. Melia stared out the Skell at Endbringer, the connection she felt still heavy on her mind.

Whatever it meant, Melia would learn. She would have Tyrea and Teelan assist her. Perhaps the BLADEs of New Los Angeles as well… And of course, all those who had helped her before.

With the resources available to her, maybe she had a chance of figuring out just what was going on with this giant Telethia. And maybe, when she understood that, she would understand the future of her people.


End file.
